Mobile communication devices such as cellular telephones, smart phones and the like are frequently enabled to receive signals from Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites for estimating device location coordinates. Also, many mobile communication devices have the ability to perform network scans to determine radio signal information, including identifiers associated with nearby cellular base transceiver stations, and radio access points such as WiFi™ and Bluetooth™ access points. Further, mobile communication devices are frequently enabled to perform signal strength estimates and other signal measurements of incoming signals. Cellular base transceiver stations and radio access points are primarily used for providing voice and data service to a mobile device, but due to their relative permanence can also be used for determining device location.
A number of techniques exist to translate terrestrial signal information into location, including cell triangulation and trilateration techniques, such as Time Difference of Arrival (“TDOA”), Enhanced Observed Time Difference (“EOTD”), Advanced Forward Link Trilateration (“AFLT”) and Enhanced Cell Identification (“E-CID”). Such methods are considered terrestrial counterparts to the GPS satellite-based system which uses a form of triangulation based on satellite positioning. A mobile device may be configured for determining its own location, or in some cases, a remote system in communication with a mobile device via a network can be configured to determine a mobile device's location using translation techniques such as those described above.
It would be desirable to leverage known location determining processes to provide alerts to users and applications regarding the location of particular mobile communication devices. It would be further desirable that such functionality be provided with a high level of automation to enhance user experience.